


starlight

by mutmutte



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Dark Magic, F/M, Fugitives, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Magical Artifacts, Post-Divorce, Short One Shot, Sister-Sister Relationship, Space Pirates
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutmutte/pseuds/mutmutte
Summary: what line will you cross to save someone?
Relationships: Agnia & Dhara, Agnia & Dhara & Bima, Agnia/Bima (Implied), Original Female Character & Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	starlight

* * *

"Kak, cepat pulang, ya?”

Agnia hanya tersenyum menatap adiknya. Dhara mungkin hanya tiga tahun lebih muda, tapi tidak pernah tidak manja kepada sang kakak.

“Iya, janji. Pekerjaannya hanya dua planet dari sini, kok. Tablet kamu masih bisa digunakan, kan? Kalau ada apa-apa jangan sungkan hubungi kakak, ya.”

Dhara tersenyum balik. “Siap, kak!”

Berbalik sembari tertawa, Agnia melambaikan tangannya kepada sang adik yang bertengger di pintu rumahnya. Segera ia memasuki pesawat luar angkasa mini miliknya dan melakukan pengecekan sebelum lepas landas. Dari ujung matanya, ia melihat ibunya memperhatikannya dari jendela atas, tapi ketika ia membelokkan kepalanya sedikit, ia tidak melihat apa-apa.

Hmm.

“Hanya masuk-ambil-keluar-drop. Seminggu juga sudah selesai.”

Kepulangan Agnia disambut dengan rumahnya yang sudah menjadi puing-puing hitam tanda terbakar. Adik dan ibunya tidak terlihat sama sekali.

* * *

_(“Agnia, kau yakin ingin melakukan itu?”_

_“Ya, aku yakin. Ini jalan terakhir. Kau pikir aku tidak akan memilih jalan yang lebih mudah daripada menjelajahi galaksi untuk mencari tiga artefak legendaris?”_

_“Yah… kalau ada yang bisa mencari dan menemukan tiga benda itu, hanya kamu, Ni.”_

_“Terima kasih, Meg, terutama karena telah menampungku selama beberapa hari ini.”_

_“Tentu saja! Tapi Ni… apa kamu yakin adikmu masih hidup?”_

_“…ya. Bukti dari lab Atma tidak berbohong. Hanya sedikit barang-barang milik Dhara yang berada di kamarnya. Tidak mungkin semuanya terbakar, karena api berasal dari bagian depan rumah sedangkan kamar Dhara berada di belakang.”_

_“Menelusuri Dhara dengan cara lain juga tidak bisa?”_

_“Tidak. Tablet Dhara ada di rumah. Melacaknya dengan bantuan warlock pun tidak membuahkan hasil. Mereka berkata ada sesuatu yang menutupi life force Dhara sehingga mereka tidak bisa melacaknya.”_

_“Baiklah kalau begitu. Ingat, kalau kamu butuh apa-apa, jangan sungkan untuk meminta bantuan. Kamu tetap bagian dari serikat Penjelajah, oke?”_

_“Terima kasih banyak, Mega. Sampai bertemu di ujung Bima Sakti, eh?”_

_“Sampai jumpa lagi, Agnia, dan semoga para bintang menyertaimu.”)_

* * *

"Agnia?"

Menghela nafas, yang dipanggil membalikkan badannya. Tinggal sedikit lagi. Kenapa Bima harus selalu datang di saat yang tidak tepat?

"Ah, Bima." Agnia tersenyum, kedua tangannya dengan cepat menaruh artifak legendaris terakhir yang harus ia cari di saku celana. Akhirnya. Sekarang, tinggal bagaimana kabur dari gua ini... "Sayang sekali kamu tidak datang lebih lambat."

Bima mendengus. "Mendengar ada seseorang yang mengumpulkan tiga artifak itu, awalnya kukira kamu. Tapi kemudian pemerintah Lero menghubungiku tentang kebakaran rumahmu dan aku yakin kamu masih menetap di Mega... apa yang kamu lakukan, Agnia?"

Agnia melengos. "Untuk apa Lero menghubungimu?"

"Aku kan suamimu!"

"Mantan, sayang."

"Iya, tapi di arsip Lero namaku masih tercantum sebagai suamimu, Agnia."

Agnia mengedip kaget. "Huh."

"Empat bulan mencari tiga artifak... kamu tidak berusaha menghidupkan kembali Dhara, kan, Nia?"

Sunyi.

"Bukan."

Menghela nafas, Bima maju selangkah. "Kalau begitu, apa--"

"Huh, efeknya masih cukup lambat," ujar Agnia, menatap mantap suaminya yang terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri karena obat bius yang ia lontarkan diam-diam sesegera setelah mendengar ada orang yang masuk. Dari sekian banyak personil militer yang harus mengejarnya, kenapa Bima?

"Inilah kenapa kita bercerai."

* * *

_("Jadi, siapa yang ingin kau hidupkan kembali?"_

_Teriakan kaget. "Siapa kamu?!"_

_"Geo, anak buah Kolonel Bima yang ditugaskan untuk menyelundupi kapalmu. Jadi?"_

_Helaan nafas. "Bima masih mengenalku, rupanya. Kenapa aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu?"_

_"Karena kamu sedang menuju planet 134340 yang membutuhkan waktu hampir seminggu untuk mencapainya. Jadi?"_

_"...Ibuku."_

_"Mengapa? Kami semua yakin kau akan menghidupkan kembali adikmu."_

_"...berapa banyak hal yang diceritakan Bima tentangku kepada kalian?!"_

_"Jawab saja pertanyaannya."_

_"Ibuku adalah satu-satunya yang mengetahui keberadaan adikku, dan ia memegang kunci untuk mendapatkan adikku kembali."_

_"Kok bisa? Kenapa hanya ibumu?"_

_"Karena dia yang menyembunyikan Dhara, dan membakar rumah kami serta dirinya sendiri.")_

* * *

“Bahkan aku sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa kamu akan bertindak hingga serendah ini.”

Agnia hanya menatap sosok yang berbaring terikat di atas batuan lebar, diapit oleh tiga artifak yang ia cari mati-matian selama empat bulan terakhir. Empat bulan yang ia lewati dengan penuh rasa teror dan tekad, berhasil ia lewati dengan tingkat kewarasan yang tidak turun sedrastis yang ia kira. Pasti karena adrenalin.

“Berdiri.”

‘Tubuh’ ibunya berdiri mengikuti kemampuannya. Bagus, berarti ritualnya berhasil.

“Apa saja yang kubutuhkan untuk menemukan Dhara?”

Tidak ada jawaban, namun Agnia dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa ‘ibu’-nya berusaha keras untuk tidak menjawab. Ritualnya benar-benar berhasil.

Sebentar lagi, ia akan bertemu kembali dengan Dhara.

“Sebuah kata kunci untuk memulai mantra pencari lokasi, dan hanya dengan menggunakan sihir milikku.”

Sesuai dugaannya. Ibunya mengunci keberadaan adiknya di dalam sihir miliknya, sehingga bahkan _warlock_ terbaik pun tidak bisa mencari Dhara.

Membawa pergi Dhara dari Agnia bukan sebuah rencana berumur bulanan, atau satu-dua tahun. Mungkin ibu mereka merencanakan ini sejak Agnia membangkan, delapan tahun yang lalu.

“Serikat Mort.”

_Keparat._

Segera Agnia memutuskan ritualnya, menatap hancurnya ‘tubuh’ ibunya dengan tatapan pasif. Diraihnya tiga artifak yang masih tergeletak ke tangan Geo yang sedari tadi diam di belakangnya.

Sejak Geo mengetahui (hampir) semua kisah tentang keluarga Agnia, ia mendukung rencananya. Bima benar-benar memiliki anak buah yang hebat.

“Nih. Kembalikan ke tempat asalnya, simpan sendiri, atau laporkan ke Jendralmu, aku tidak peduli. Aku harus segera pergi. Bawa kapalku.”

“Tapi, bagaimana denganmu?”

Agnia menyeringai ketika mereka mendengar suara kapal mendarat dari kejauhan. Ah, Bima benar-benar masih mengerti dirinya.

“Tumpanganku sudah tiba.”

* * *

_(“Dhara, syukurlah.”_

_“Kakak!”_

_Sebuah pelukan erat antar adik-kakak yang sudah terlalu lama berpisah._

_“Kupikir aku tidak akan bertemu kak Agi lagi.”_

_“Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan adik satu-satuku di tempat ini, kan?”_

_“Uhum.”_

_“Maaf ya, kelamaan.”_

_“Aku tau ibu pasti melakukan berbagai cara untuk menyembunyikanku dan membuat kakak sangat sulit dalam mencariku, jadi tak apa.”_

_“Kita segera pergi dari sini, yuk. Barang-barangmu sudah dikemas?”_

_“Sudah dong, tidak pernah kukeluarkan dari koper.”_

_“Dhara…”_

_“Yang penting kakak sudah di sini menjemputku! Oh ya kak…”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“Kok ada Kak Bima, sih? Kakak balikan ya? Asik!”_

_“Engga kok!”)_

* * *

Dhara melihat kakaknya yang sedang mengobrol dengan Bima. Yah... gak mengobrol juga sih. Lebih tepatnya saling mencemooh dan mengejek satu sama lain. Tapi Dhara sudah mengenal Bima terlalu lama, mengetahui bahwa hilangnya tensi dari punggung kakak iparnya itu menandakan bahwa Bima merasa lega karena Agnia sudah mendapatkan Dhara kembali, serta nada ringan yang Agnia bawa ketika 'mengobrol' dengan Bima menandakan bahwa ucapan kasar yang ia lontarkan tidak serius.

Bima tau persis betapa Agnia sangan menyayangi adiknya. Dhara juga tidak pernah berhenti yakin, tidak pernah berhenti berharap bahwa kakaknya akan datang menjemputnya. Walaupun tidak segera, tapi suatu hari pasti.

Tidak sampai satu tahun kemudian, di sinilah ia berada. Di ujung pulau yang menjadi 'rumah' Serikat Mort.

Melihat kakak dan kakak iparnya saling bercengkrama... sekarang setelah mereka berhasil kabur dari ibu dan Serikat Mort, bagaimana caranya agar mereka berdua bisa balikan, ya? Dhara rindu melihat Agnia tersenyum karena Bima.

Hmm. Mungkin dimulai dari numpang tinggal di rumah Bima, mengingat rumah mereka yang lama telah terbakar habis?

Ide bagus.

* * *

 **Selesai**.


End file.
